Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer molding method for molding a hollow molded article of a thermosetting resin, a mold, and a molded article.
Description of the Related Art
As a traditional technique of multi-cavity molding for molding a plurality of articles, a method is known which overlays a plurality of thin molds and uses a chamber penetrating the multiple molds to perform a plurality of steps within a single molding cycle (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S58-225642(1983)).
The molding method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S58-225642(1983) uses multiple molds so that a plurality of segment parts can be molded within a single molding cycle. As a technique of bonding the segment parts, a method is known to insert the segment parts into separate devices to perform molding. However, the problem of this method is that it is difficult to align the segment parts to be bonded after they are removed from the molds.